geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Marvel Movie: Part II
By Biondipastas EDITOR'S NOTE: In order to successfully understand anything going on in this creepypasta, read the first part before reading this. "Part of the journey is the end." -''Avengers: Endgame'' A powerful explosion erupted beneath the ground, causing waves of dirt and rubble to be blasted through the windshield of Brian's car. We weren't sure how the explosion was caused, it just sort of happened. Brian, losing focus from the windshield being attacked, lost control of the wheel and accidentally crashed us into a tree. The four of us, including me, Brian, Shannon, and Darren, were severely injured after this. But wait, you're probably wondering: how did we find Darren? Well, perhaps I should tell you everything that led up to this moment. Me, Brian and Shannon took off from the University of California, Berkeley after we found out that Darren Walter, the creator of the disturbing Marvel movie, broke out of a highly-secure prison. Because my phone was taken by the kid who beat me up in front of the door of my dorm, I had to rely on Shannon's phone to find out more information on Darren Walter's location. Apparently, Darren didn't know what was following him, as a security camera was placed into the car he hijacked as if the officials knew something like this was going to happen. His last reported location was Walt Disney Studios in Burbank, California, to try to prevent any future Marvel movies from happening. I told Brian and Shannon to head over to Walt Disney studios, but they were insanely confused. "Why are we going to Disney?" Shannon asked. "That's an extremely stupid idea, if you ask me." "Because that's where Darren Walter is," I said. Apparently, they had no idea why I was chasing them to go this far to foiling Darren Walter's plans, nor did they even know who Darren Walter was. So I had to explain to them who Darren Walter was and they finally understood everything as well as taking in the whole reason why I was being made fun of on campus. Eventually, we arrived at Walt Disney Studios, and there was a car right next to there that looked exactly like the car Darren Walter hijacked. This was getting kind of suspicious, especially considering how Darren got here before we did. Anyways, the three of us entered the building and we asked somebody where Darren Walter was. Sure enough, the person knew where he was, so they pointed us to the direction of his location. After walking, we found a boardroom with Darren Walter sitting there, which was the place that the person we talked to a couple seconds ago was talking about. Accompanying him were several dead bodies lying on the ground, with lots of blood coming out of their throats, chests, and eyes. I almost puked. Brian and Shannon, on the other hand, were puking like crazy. This was one of the most horrifying and disgusting things I've ever seen in my entire life. Darren, pointing his gun at my throat from where he was sitting (which was all the way across from me), began a very mundane speech about "how pointless it is for us to foil his plans". I told him that he shouldn't be murdering all those people, but he disagreed. He ended up shooting me in the leg, which didn't actually kill me, but it hurt very badly. I was still able to walk, however. Brian, seemingly angry at Darren's actions, knocked him out and dragged him with us. Trying not to step on any dead bodies, we left the boardroom and went back into the car, and we drove back to the University of California, Berkeley. This is everything that led up to this very moment. The ground exploded, our car flew up, and the four of us were severely injured. Darren explained that he set up a trap underneath the road that exploded anything that activated it, and he was quite confused on why it activated now because he thought other cars activated the trap. I examined Darren's duffel bag and found several film reels of "LOST MARVEL MOVIE 2007", and I took all the film reels, went over to a nearby river, and threw all of the film reels into the water, hoping that they were lost forever. Shortly after, the police arrived and arrested Darren Walter, while also taking me, Brian, and Shannon with them. They wanted to promote us as junior officials for successfully finding Darren Walter and taking him to the cops. Although the three of us denied the offer, the officers were still proud of us for doing what we did. ONE YEAR LATER After obtaining my two-year degree, I left the University of California, Berkeley and bought a house that I lived in for the past year. Brian and Shannon stayed at college, on the other hand, so they couldn't live with me in my new house. I was reading the newspaper, and I found out that Darren Walter was reportedly executed for murdering all those people. I put down the newspaper and sighed in relief, knowing that I'm safe now. A couple of seconds later, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it up, and I saw 'the '''Joss Whedon. I was utterly surprised in a good way. "Hello!" He said. "Are you Cody Anderson?" "Yeah, I'm Cody," I said. "I can't believe it!" I invited Joss Whedon in and the two of us talked about Darren Walter. Joss explained that it was hard to find me considering everything that's been going on with me for the past year, and that Darren killed everybody he loved as well as the MCU fans, and I felt very sorry for him despite the fact that I knew what happened to him already. He didn't want any of this to happen, especially Chris Evans being injured after the filming of the disturbing movie. He also told me that Walt Disney Studios was hiring new people to work there, and he asked me if I'd like to sign up. Joss Whedon, as some of you may know, quit directing after he was insanely frustrated over directing the first two Avengers movies, but he somehow managed to sneak in a promotion for me. I told him that "I'll think about it" and he smiled. He stood up, walked outside, and I was extremely excited. This was the dream job I didn't know I wanted. As ambitious as I was to begin, I immediately packed all my things and even considered putting my new house for sale, but before I did that, I pulled out my laptop and started to type about what I've been through. I wanted to split it up into two parts because there's a lot that went on in my story, as well as trying to make it a bit more time-consuming for the reader. I began with a quote from ''Avengers: Endgame ''that went like this: "''Everyone fails at who they're supposed to be. A measure of a person, of a hero, is how well they succeed at being who they are." THE END Category:Part 2 Category:Marvel Category:Lost Movies Category:Suggested Reading Category:Bestpasta Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypasta for the shadow reader Category:We need comments! Category:Infinity War Spoilers Category:Biondipasta's Creepypastas Category:Superheroes